


Founders: Part One (2)

by skeltonwho



Series: Founders [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeltonwho/pseuds/skeltonwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Salazar Slytherin had actually left Hogwarts, he would have taken his students with him and he would have created his own school. He would not have left his legacy at a place he didn't believe in.  But that didn't happen.  So this is story of why Salazar left... or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Founders: Part One (2)

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in script form and begins with a young Rowena and the start of her brilliance.
> 
>  
> 
> JUST IN CASE: (O.C.) means off camera. (O.S.) means off screen.

INT. GLEN’S INFIRMARY, HALLWAY - LATER  
  
Healers and trainees make room as The Matron barges in. She  
finds Lord Harold whose clothes are still singed.  
  
                    THE MATRON  
      Where is she?

                    LORD HAROLD  
      We’re not sure. She sort of popped  
      away before we could--  
  
The Matron flicks her wand and every door opens.  
  
                    THE MATRON  
      Find. Her.  
  
INT. GLEN’S INFIRMARY, CLOSET - CONTINUOUS  
  
Reclarius, with a handful of bandages, taps open a closet.  
Inside sits Rowena with both arms outstretched, her skin  
welting and boiling from the burn.  
  
                    RECLARIUS  
      Your Matron just arrived.  
  
                    ROWENA  
      That gives us five minutes.  
  


He cleans her wounds. She recoils in pain at his touch.  
  
                    RECLARIUS  
      It’ll sting for a bit.  
  
His thumb caress her healthy skin, soothing her pain.  
  
                    ROWENA  
      It's fine.

Her eyes smile at him, and the moment before his eyes meet  
with hers, she looks down. He returns the affection in his  
gaze.

They repeat this.

                    RECLARIUS  
      It’ll take about four moons, but  
      your skin will be good as new... I  
      hope they don’t banish you from  
      Glen for your bold actions.  
  
                    ROWENA  
      I’d like to see them try. Though,  
      I’ll probably be manually scrubbing  
      the floor for the rest of my  
      academic career, I know they can’t  
      fail me. The level of magic I  
      demonstrated was easily an  
      ‘Outstanding’ on any N.E.W.T.S  
      test.

He chuckles at her perspective on life.  
  
                    RECLARIUS  
      Why did you crash my hearing?  
  
                    ROWENA  
      No one under the age of sixteen is  
      allowed to present at the Court of  
      Academics, so I took a chance when  
      I read your theory. I knew those  
      old codgers would verbally stone  
      you for such radical postulation.  
      But I know you’re right.  
  
                    RECLARIUS  
      Thank you. How did you get a hold  
      of my research?  
  
Rowena takes out a thick stack of bound parchment.  
  
                    ROWENA  
      We have a mutual friend, Salaz--  
      OUCH.

She jerks her arm back in pain.  
  
                    RECLARIUS  
      Sorry.  
  
                    ROWENA  
      I made a few corrections along the  
      way, I hope you don’t mind.  
  
She dumps his research on the table. Every page bleeds with  
her edits.

                    RECLARIUS  
      A few?  
  
                    ROWENA  
      Well... your theory however  
      ridiculous when spoken out loud, is  
      progressive. There’s no controlling  
      Dragon’s Fire, but containment is a  
      definite possibility. Any scholar  
      who lacks imagination would  
      disagree...  
  
INSERT: The Matron turns down a new hallway. Nordahl points  
to the last door at the end.  
  
MEANWHILE: Rowena locks her gaze with his.

                    ROWENA (CONT’D)  
      You’re already brilliant, it’s just  
      a matter of time before the court  
      recognizes it.  
  
Reclarius is done with her bandages, but his hands continue  
to hold hers.  
  
The door swings opens to a FUMING Matron.  
  
EXT. GLEN’S INFIRMARY - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
The Matron drags Rowena by the ear.  
  
                    THE MATRON  
      Never in my life have I ever had  
      such a thorn of a student. You can  
      forget ever seeing the sun again.  
      It’s straight to the dungeons with  
      you!  
  
And forces her into a carriage. Rowena peeks through the bars  
of the door and sees Reclarius running to her.

                    RECLARIUS  
      I never got your name.  
  
                    ROWENA  
      Rowena.  
  
The cart begins to move. He keeps up along side.  
  
                    RECLARIUS  
      I know you know who I am since it’s  
      written at the top of every page,  
      but please allow me to introduce  
      myself. Reclarius Ravenclaw, at  
      your service.  
  
He jumps onto the step and kisses her. She catches her  
breath and he taps the bars, unlocking them.  
  
                    RECLARIUS (CONT’D)  
      I hope I see you again, m’lady.

He jumps away. 

She touches her lips, blushing.  
  
  
                                                                       FADE TO BLACK:

 

 **TITLE CARD: FOUNDERS PART ONE**  
  
Fade IN:  
  
EXT. BRITTON, LUNDENWIC, BURNING GROUNDS - 981 A.D.  
  
CAPTION: “13 years later...”  
  
Along a winding road, muggles carry on their daily lives...

 

 _WANT TO READ MORE?_ _Check out www.hpfounders.com_  


End file.
